Something Strange
by AliceInBloom
Summary: Who knew that cats could speak.


A/N: Another attempt at my Ayesha-is-secretly-a-woman-in-disguise-fic. Please enjoy!

xxxx

I am a cat.

I am a Siamese with long, fluffy fur that apparently feels like silk. I have huge eyes, big and blue, and I wear a heavy collar made with jewels.

I... I am not supposed to be like this.

Yet before I try to explain how I had come to possess such a body, I will tell you a little about my living arrangement - seeing as it is much more interesting than my old life.

I live with a man. The man's name is Erik. He is older man, possibly late forties, early fifties. He is someone who is - very obviously - mentally unstable. I think it's bi-polar but I was never one to try and diagnose someone. It's not my place. But he is an artistic wonder; a genius! And he spoils me rotten with affection and the best salmon and cream that I have ever tasted in my life.

Now, on to the bigger question - why am I cat?

A few weeks ago, I'd been driving down town - in America no less - to get my birthday present. There was this amazing pet rescue and one of my friends had been keeping me posted if a seal point cat had come in. Low and behold, a little siamese kitten was found! Fluffy, big blue eyes, and silver and cream fur!

She was beautiful but before I could go and get her, I found myself in a car accident. From there, things are fuzzy as anything. Now I am here, in a cat that looks strikingly familiar to the one I was to own on my birthday, and I live with a man named Erik.

Not that I am going to complain! Well... much. My only complaint is not being a human. I miss walking on my legs and speaking to people. When I speak to Erik all I hear is meowing. He speaks back to me but it's in a humoring manner. It's quite irritating.

Now- oh! He's home! How long had he been out? I didn't even know! I just know that I had been bored out of my mind (and I might have knocked a few things down in my boredom.. might of broken a glass by accident). Meowing loudly up at the tall man, I moved in between his feet with a rapid pace of happy.

Yet he didn't seem happy in the least. In fact he nudged me out of the way before heading towards his organ. Giving a rather loud, unhappy mew, I rushed over to him yet before I could, he begins to yell.

Oh god not another tantrum! Zipping out of the room I hide beneath the table, shaking like a leaf as I watched with rapt attention as he tossed everything about the room. Recently he'd been acting much odder than usual but tonight? Tonight was the first time I'd seen him almost rip up his own work in a frustration I hadn't seen him in in a long time.

Ears back, I wait until it subsides before I meekly head back over to him. Jumping swiftly up onto the piano I look at the sobbing man, eyes glossy with sadness. What could he be crying about?

"Oh Ayesha," he wept, reaching over to stroke my fur with a trembling hand. I could see tears pouring out of his bright yellow eyes beneath the mask was skewed over the deformity it covered. "I... I am not in control of myself. Of my actions! I yelled at her."

Ah, yes, _her_. The woman he had brought down a few times before while seemingly hypnotized. She was a tiny thing, with big bouncy hair and huge eyes. I could see her beauty but there was a jealousy I held for the little woman that made my view skewed when I looked at her. I understood Erik's attraction for her - especially towards her voice. It was so gorgeous and clear, but the lack of emotion was startling. It was like she was holding back in feeling anything.

"She will not put emotion into her voice," he continues, hand gripping into his hair as distress begins to crack his smooth voice. "I can not seem to urge it out of her! So when I asked her to sing for me tonight I told her to try again. And again. And again! Yet nothing. Absolutely nothing! What can I do, Ayesha? How will I get my Angel to sing with her heart?"

"And so I yelled at her - my voice booming in anger as I tried to get her to do what I asked! Yet she broke down... I am a cruel man, my little princess. Oh my Angel..." He brings me over, brushing his face into my side. I can feel myself beginning to slowly become soaked with anguished tears.

Meowing loudly, I squirmed on the keyboards, in his grasp. How uncomfortable this was! I mean, as much as I loved being held by Erik, being petted, I couldn't seem to enjoy the way his tears felt against dripping into my fur. When he loosened his grip, apologizing quietly, I settled myself onto his bony lap.

If I could speak, I would tell him, "Don't worry Erik! One day she will see that she can't hide her emotions forever. Something or someone will open them up! For now you just need to patient"

And suddenly I feel myself being dropped to the floor in an undefined manner as the bench Erik had been sitting on flew back with a loud 'thump'. Ears back, I stare up at Erik in shock as he looks back down at me in the same manner. What in the _world-_

"Why are you looking at me like that?," I mew- am I talking? I am! I'm talking and it's my voice - the one I'd lost so many months ago since coming here as Erik's cat. I clear my throat, "Oh! Well isn't this peculiar. Hello there, Erik. I'm uhm... you're cat. Ayesha."


End file.
